Callum/Relationships
Love Interest Rayla When he first met Rayla, she was trying to kill him and Ezran. Once they discovered the egg of the Dragon Prince, both of them set aside their heritage to join forces.Book One, Chapter 1:"Echoes of Thunder" At first, Callum didn't trust her, because of her secrecy and refusal to open up, leading him to believe that she could betray them. But as time went by, the relationship of the two quickly blossomed. Once they had known each other a little longer, Callum showed his care for Rayla through small things, such as comforting her when getting seasick in a boat, as well as when overwhelmed by sadness for her parentsBook One, Chapter 4:"Bloodthirsty", tries to make her comfortable on their journey, and expresses gratitude at her willingness to open up when she trusts him. Because of her, his opinion on elves took a complete turn. He described her as fast, kind, brave and strong in a letter to his father. When he learned that she knew his stepfather was dead for a week, he was angry at her, but could later relate to the feeling of hesitation when it came to telling his brother.Book Two, Chapter 3:"Smoke and Mirrors" When Rayla decided to help out a dragon that had been shot down by Soren, Callum draws her in his sketchbook before tossing it aside. He finds inspiration for "something I could do" and follows Rayla. He performs a Dark Magic spell, which frees the dragon and saves Rayla, but leaves Callum in a coma.Book Two, Chapter 7:"Fire and Fury" As he fell seriously ill, Rayla watched over him and provided constant support while his situation worsened.Book Two, Chapter 8:"The Book of Destiny" Her concern steadily increased to a point where, when he finally woke up, she held him in tears mumbling:" Callum I-...I" while holding him close, hinting that she might have developed feelings for him.Book Two, Chapter 9:"Breathe" As they continued their journey to return Zym to his mother, Zubeia, the pair grew closer through several events, such as surviving the attacks of Sol RegemBook Three, Chapter 1:"Sol Regem", Callum comforting her when her home shunned herBook Three, Chapter 3:"Ghost", Rayla teaching him about the magical key to get into her world as they danced together, and a brave rescue mission to free Zym from Nyx. When Rayla beat herself up for letting down Runaan, and for her parents running away, she believed she was a failure and had no where to belong. Callum complimented her in a heartfelt speech about how she is the most amazing person he has ever met, telling her she was too good to feel that badly about herself. Unfortunately, Rayla misinterpreted these compliments as a confession and placed a kiss on his lips, confusing him as to why she would do that. Ashamed and embarrassed, Rayla begged him to never speak of the incident ever again.Book Three, Chapter 4:"The Midnight Desert" After successfully rescuing Nyx, Callum repeated his heartfelt statements, only this time initiating a kiss with Rayla instead. The two officially began a romantic relationship thereafter.Book Three, Chapter 5:"Heroes and Masterminds" Callum shows great care and loyalty to Rayla, both defending her and guiding her through her emotional turmoil. After they admit their feelings to one another in "Heroes and Masterminds," Callum becomes very protective of her. Upon learning that Viren was coming to the Spire for Zym, and Rayla wanted to lay down her life to protect the dragon queen, he tried to convince her to let the past. Initially, this leads to an argument, but Callum uses a moon opal to cast a spell and learn what happened to her parents. By seeing the past Callum found out that Rayla's parents were the only ones who didn't abandon their duties. This initially left Rayla rudderless, unsure as to what she should do. Callum gently reminds her that, regardless of what she chooses, that choice is hers and hers alone. She suggests they decide together, and after some deliberation, they choose to fight. During the Battle of the Storm Spire, Callum situated himself between Viren's army and Rayla as well as Zym (who were situated at the top of the Spire), ensuring that no one can get to them without first going through Callum. After the battle was over, Callum's concern immediately turned to Rayla's safety. When he races to the top, he is too late to stop Rayla from tackling both herself and Viren off the Spire. Distraught, Callum jumps after her, determined to save her or die trying. On his way down, Callum becomes so determined to protect her that transcends his human limitations; as he admits his love for her, he conjures Mage Wings to swoop down and save her from falling to her death. After this moment, they affirm their love for one another, sharing a kiss as Callum flies them back to safety. Relatives Ezran Despite being half-brothers, Callum loves his little brother very much. When Rayla tells him that she must find and kill Ezran to complete her mission, he didn't hesitate to pretend to be Ezran so his brother's life would be spared.Book 1, Episode 2: "What is Done" When Ezran fell into a frozen lake and looked as if he wouldn't resurface, Callum was devastated when he thought he lost his brother.Book 1, Episode 6: "Through the Ice" However, he protects him as best he can and could not bring himself to tell him that King Harrow had been killed. Due to his age, Callum does not always take him seriously and did not want to believe that he could talk to animals but when he finds his ability to be the real deal he apologizes. When Ezran finds out their father's demise, the two embrace each other and he respects his brother's choice to return home as king agreeing to come back to help him after Zym is home. While Callum was exploring Xadia and marveling at it's magic, believing that Ezran would love the place as much as does, and surprised to see him here. Callum even tells his younger brother that he and Rayla are a couple now and when Viren's army closer to the Storm Spire, seeing how much Ezran has grown up he was proud of him. Harrow Callum and Harrow cared for each other as father and son, but Callum initially had trouble calling Harrow "Dad." This was because he felt, as the King's stepson, it was disrespectful to address his king as his father. During their last conversation before leaving the castle, it became clear that Harrow cared about his stepson and is uncomfortable with Callum's formality, though he did not force the boy to acknowledge him as his father.Book One, Episode 1: "Echoes of Thunder" Callum finally called Harrow "Dad" right as the assassins tried to enter the King's room, although the door was shut at the time and it is left ambiguous if King Harrow heard him or if he died before he could.Book 1, Episode 3: "Moonrise" In a letter he left for Callum, Harrow expressed how much he regretted not showing parental love to him and roping him and Ezran into the war for his blind hatred of Avizandum, he also adviced Callum to change history for the better by making peace with Xadia and break the chain of hate and revenge Sarai Callum had a loving relationship with his mother. When he was suffering from a dark magic induced fever, a thought of her managed to get him to understand the Sky Arcanum. Amaya Amaya is an incredibly loving and attentive aunt to both Callum and his brother, who cares deeply for the boys' well being. Despite the fact that she's family, Callum didn't trust her enough to inform her of their quest to return the Dragon Prince to Xadia, given her disdain for elves. Even when Amaya assumed Rayla was kidnapping Callum and Ezran, instead of telling his aunt the truth, Callum tried to bluff her with lies about Rayla but Amaya refused to back down. Before the battle with Viren he was happy to reunite with her and found out that she made an elf friend too. Allies Bait As his brother's pet, Callum and Bait are traveling together by default. When Bait feels left out when Ezran spends more time with Zym, Callum sympathizes with him and have Bait by his side while reading King Harrow’s letter. He then finds out from the letter that Bait loves belly rubs and proceeds to tickle him. Eventually, Callum and Bait are forced to go on separate ways when Ezran decides to take his rightful place as King of Katolis. Ellis and Ava They helped Callum, Rayla and Ezran climb the Cursed Caldera to the miracle healer to heal the frozen dragon egg and prove Claudia and Soren would betray them. Azymondias Due to Azymondias' recent birth, not much of a relationship has yet been established between the two, however from egg stage on Callum was willing to risk his life to protect the dragon. When Zym was dying, Callum realized that the only way was to help him was for Zym to hatch in the eye of the storm. In doing so he destroyed the Sky Primal Stone, thus saving the young dragon's life and restored the hope they had for ending the war. In an attempt to connect with the Sky Arcanum, he failed to connect to the power of a storm. He regretted that he had risked Zym's life to do it, but was happy that the young dragon prince was alive and well. He was even willing to die by the flames of Sol Regem, just to get the young dragon home. Upon seeing Zym terrified at the sight his father's remains, Callum comforted him, feeling sympathetic; that because of this war, they had both lost their fathers, despite his own hatred for Avizandum for killing Sarai. He fought alongside, humans, dragons and elves to protect him, and felt joy when Zym was reunited with his mother. Callum assumed a father and protector role in the absence of Ezran for Zym, with both of them furthering their connection to the power of the Sky Arcanum together, thus increasing their respective powers. Soren During the first episode, Soren is seen teaching Callum in combat and they are shown to have a decent relationship as close friends and with Soren as Callum's swordsmanship master. After meeting again at the Cursed Caldera, Callum was happy to him and appreciated his help in assisting in their quest. However like with Claudia, Callum became saddened that Soren betrayed them. After Soren betrayed Viren, Callum was hesitant about trusting him, but Soren switched his loyalty to Callum as Viren will never love him for who he is, having realized how psychopathic his father is and how far will Viren go to harvest Zym at any cost. Through this sincere admission of his culpability and guilt, he convinced the others that they could trust him, especially after Soren sweetened the offer with his knowledge of Viren's strategy. After helping him win the battle and proven to be willing to protect Ezran, Soren was forgiven and welcomed back into the Crownguard. Lujanne Callum turned to Lujanne hopefully because he believed that with their help he could learn magic and become a real magician. However, Lujanne rejected him on the grounds that humans cannot use magic because they are born without a natural connection to it. Discouraged at first, Callum did not let his plans to become a magician dissuade him. Although Lujanne was a little condescending, she still liked him and Ezran enough to lend them Phoe-Phoe for their further journey. Zubeia Although she is unaware of how much Callum and his army risked to save her, her son and her kingdom, she is happy to see that he did cared for her son Zym. This recognition is significant, as Callum was the step-son of the man that killed her husband. After seeing that elves and humans banded together to save her and Zym, she chose to end the war with the human kingdoms and approved of Callum and Rayla's relationship, sanctioning it as one of the highest authorities of Xadian society. Neutral Avizandum A certain animosity rose in Callum when seeing the dragon's petrified body before him. Despite having never met, Callum resents Avizandum for killing his mother. However, he can not bring himself to hate him, seeing as Zym had lost a father and many people had lost their lives in return for his death, having empathy and sorrow that maybe he didn't deserve to die in the way he did and did not deserve to be separated from his family and his kingdom.Book Three, Chapter 6:"Thunderfall" Nyx At first he was amiable to Nyx for meeting a skywing elf and because she offered him and Rayla a ride to go faster to Zubeia's lair, as well he felt awkward that she kept teasing him and Rayla of being a couple, then he, Rayla and Zym were upset that she was using them to kidnap Zym to get a huge ransom, but even though she betrayed them, he wouldn't let her die to the soulfang snakes. After saving Nyx and getting across the desert they agreed to make the trip free of charge in exchange of not telling Zubeia she kidnapped Zym Enemies Viren Due to being King Harrow's closest friend, he is almost like an uncle to Callum. However, they displayed no close relationship when Callum confronted Viren, demanding to see Harrow and accusing the dark mage of stealing the Dragon Prince egg. Viren sneered Callum, calling him a half-breed and bluffed that Harrow was in on the egg's theft before using a spell to temporarily silence him so that he couldn't bring this revelation to Harrow. It is unbeknownst to him that he has sent Soren and Claudia to hunt him and eliminate the princes so he can be king. Callum now hates Viren for trying to kill him, his brother, Amaya, Rayla, Zubeia and Zym, for betraying his family, getting his parents and Avizandum killed, for manipulating Soren and Claudia, and for attempting to spark war between humanity and the denizens of Xadia. Callum's hatred for Viren drove him to stop the mage from harming everyone, so much so that he used the mage wings spell to save Rayla and let Viren fall to his death. Unbeknownst to Callum, Viren still lives... Claudia From early childhood on, Callum had a crush on Claudia. He frequently attempted to impress her, though became flustered whenever he talked to her. He also once had a vivid dream about kissing her and was delighted to go on a date with her after years of pining, where he came close to sharing a kiss with her.Book Two, Chapter 2:"Half Moon Lies" However, his feelings about her changed after he learned about the true nature of dark magic, her willingness to capture and use magical creatures like Zym for her spells, and when she betrayed him and his friends after he trusted her. Callum pities her for being blindly loyal to her father and willing to follow his footsteps, showing how he is unwilling to compromise his morality in spite of their friendship. Runaan When Runaan saw Callum for the first time, he immediately tried to kill him with a bow and arrow. For no other reason than because he was a human. He did not let himself be dissuaded when he saw the egg, from which Zym later hatched. When Callum and Rayla are in Rayla's home village much later, they are on their way to Ethari. Rayla asks Callum if he remembers Runaan, who replies sarcastically that he still knows who shot him. It looks like Callum didn't forgave him for the act, but he didn't hate him too much. However, Callum doesn't know that Runaan was most likely the assassin who killed King Harrow. Sol Regem Callum fears him for his totalitarian and vengeful personality, at first Rayla tried to avoid him with Callum and Zym but he noticed them, so she tried to convince him to let them pass and lied to him that Callum was an elf, but he knew he was a human, then she tried to convince him that Callum is a good human that saved Zym from being harvested, but Sol Regem smelled dark magic in Callum and started attacking them without any mercy. Rayla and Callum didn't intended to kill him but to immobilize him long enough to run way so they fooled him to get his head stuck on a canyon References }} Navigation Category:Relationships